


Por tu culpa, por tu maldita culpa

by LuuLpz



Category: Supernatural
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuuLpz/pseuds/LuuLpz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean coge el portatil para curiosear fotos mientras escucha música, hasta que entre cierta canción y ciertas fotos se termina ahogando en los amargos recuerdos de diez años atrás.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por tu culpa, por tu maldita culpa

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ra-Om7UMSJc

Habían comido algo y Dean había decidido que se merecía un poco de descanso después de todo las cosas parecían estar tranquilas y decidió probar a escuchar algo de música, mientras curioseaba un montón de fotos que tenía en el portátil, antiguas y nuevas. Se puso algo de música aleatoria, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo al oír Hey Jude, recordando a su madre y a pesar de que la siguiente parecía una ñoñada romántica decidió dejarla al ver una foto de él y Sam cuando aún estaba en el instituto, sonriendo de nuevo sin poder evitarlo.

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
Iwill not break The way you did you fell so hard  
I've leanerd the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Iba a cambiar la canción, cuando recordó todas las veces que se había había prometido no portarse como su padre, como cuando intentó ser un padre para Ben a pesar de que no fuese su hijo biológico, como intentó ser un padre de verdad y no un sargento del ejército, como él y Sam intentaron no ocultarse nada, como quería a Bobby como un padre...Hasta que los recuerdos malos empezaron a agolparse en su mente.

Because of you   
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I leanred to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Recordaba como por su culpa Cas se quedó en el Purgatorio y volvió humano, recordaba como había jodido a Benny haciéndolo punto de mira de vampiros y cazadores, recordaba como habían torturado a Samandriel por no actuar a tiempo, como por ser un insensato Sam había tenido que pasar las pruebas al salvarle de los sabuesos del infierno, como por no ser lo suficientemente bueno todos los que estaban a su lado habían resultado heridos, Benny, Lisa y su hijo Ben, Garth, Bobby, Sam, Cas, Charlie, Kevin...absolutamente todos aquellos que si quiera se acercaban un poco a él.

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm force to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasnt' even whole to start with

Ni si quiera había sido un buen soldado como hubiera dicho su padre, ni si quiera había podido defender a quienes le importaban, era incapaz de sentirse satisfecho con lo que tenían y aunque tenía ganas de llorar era incapaz, recordaba aún en su mente como John le había dicho que llorar no servía de nada y que no lo hiciera, como si fuera algo totalmente voluntario. Como apenas con la edad que tendría cualquier niño de ver dibujos y reír había tenido que aprender a ser simplemente un buen soldado, a decir sí o sí... Justo en ese momento vio una foto suya con Sam y entre ellos dos su padre...

Because of you   
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I leanred to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Y se sintió mal al sentir ganas de llorar, viéndose totalmente inútil al intentar recordar las cosas buenas que había pasado con su padre, ya que cuando único sintió que había conocido al padre que siempre quiso fue cuando viajó al pasado y conoció al John Winchester que aún no era viudo, que aún no tenía el Impala, al John que era un simple e ingenio humano más, no al John cazador.

I watched you die   
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thogth of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Porque el único recuerdo bonito de su padre tras la muerte de su madre, el único recuerdo en el que puede oír a su padre decirle que está orgulloso de él por haber sido un buen soldado fue cuando estaba poseído por un demonio y supo que lo estaba porque su padre nunca estaría orgulloso de él, miró la foto de nuevo, pasando a la siguiente viendo ahora solamente a su padre y a Sam, incluso le cambiaba la sonrisa. Aún recuerda como tuvo que ser un guardián para Sam, como la prioridad era Sam y lo segundo era hacerle caso. Porque cuanto más discutían mas parecidos se volvían, más de lo que nunca él llegó a ser. Recordaba cuando le dijo a Sam que se sentía celoso, después de todo ese esfuerzo inútil nunca era suficiente y a pesar de todo a día de hoy, prácticamente diez años después se sentía débil al derramar algunas lágrimas al recordar las vacías conversaciones por teléfono.

Because of you   
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I leanred to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you   
I'm afraid

Dean se secó las lágrimas intentando desviar esos malditos recuerdos de su mente, pero ahí estaban de nuevo, como cuando discutió con Sam el día que decidió que él era solamente era un mazo al que debían decirle donde golpear y Sam era el cerebro del dúo, como este le había dicho que eso era mentira. Sonrió de forma amarga, recordando como al igual que su padre le había ocultado muchas a todos los que estaban a su alrededor, incluido su propio hermano. Como se sentía casi molesto cuando estaba cerca de Cas, solo porque se sentía indefenso y estúpido, no entendía como alguien como un ángel podía si quiera pensar que alguien como él era interesante cuando Dean lo único que opinaba de si mismo era que era un fraude de cazador, de hijo, de hermano y de amigo. Cerró el portátil con brusquedad, apartándolo como si quemase hasta dejarlo lejos de sus pies desnudos sobre la cama, secándose las lágrimas con la misma brusquedad dejándose la cara algo roja cuando le sintió allí, intentando fingir una sonrisa pero no salía ni la voz y se sintió un fraude nuevo al no poder ni si quiera no ser una preocupación...

Castiel al verlo así frunció el ceño, acercándose despacio a él pero sin decir palabra, sentándose en uno de los lados de la cama, agarrando sus manos de forma leve mirando su rostro casi preocupado al verlo tan rojo y compungido, pero solamente se acomodó a su lado apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del rubio, oyendo sus latidos que habían empezado a calmarse hasta que decidió hablar en apenas un susurro.

-El sándwich de crema de cacahuete y mermelada solo me sabe a moléculas -Dijo casi afligido por ese descubrimiento ya que había sido una comida muy buena y sabrosa cuando fue humano.

Dean solo pudo sonreír al oírle, incluso reírse de forma leve con cierta ternura, había oído eso varias veces pero seguía haciéndole sonreír de forma real y conseguía calmarle esos días en los que no se encontraba con fuerzas en sí mismo y cerró los ojos por un momento algo más calmado acariciando despacio su mano.


End file.
